


미쳐가는 시간 (Time to go mad)

by puppenmacher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppenmacher/pseuds/puppenmacher
Summary: 表題の作品を原語である韓国語から日本語に翻訳したものです。pixivに投稿したものと同じです。
Kudos: 1





	미쳐가는 시간 (Time to go mad)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [미쳐가는 시간 (Time to go mad)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961211) by [calvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvan/pseuds/calvan). 



[chapter:Chapter 1 ]  
骨を放った先に子供はいなかった。  
また空振った骨が虚しく回廊の床を叩く。  
弾む息を整えようと息を吐く。もう何度目の空振りだろうか。

縞模様の服を着た子供は、サンズの攻撃パターンを完全に把握しているようだった。  
その嬉しくもない事実に彼はすぐに気づいた。  
子供は、サンズが召喚した龍の頭蓋骨のような武器、ガスターブラスターがその力を発射する前に確実に避け、飛んでくる骨の軌道を見ることもせずに攻撃の当たらない場所を探し当てていた。  
さらに、サンズが子供の攻撃を躱して魔法で瞬時に目の前から消えても、きょろきょろと見回すわけでもなく、すぐさまサンズを見つけて目を合わせてきた。その度にサンズは背筋が凍るように感じた。

結果は決まっていた。サンズの望まない形で。  
掠りもしない攻撃をこのまま続けていればサンズの体力はいつか底をつくし、疲れて倒れてしまえば甘んじてそのナイフの餌食となるしかない。  
だからといって、もう何もしないで見ているわけにはいかなかった。  
殺したモンスターの塵の積もった道を歩いてきたその子供は、モンスター1人が降伏したところで見逃すはずもない。  
どちらにせよそんなことをするつもりはないのだが。

戦いの途中、説得するための多くの言葉を投げ掛けたが、全く耳を傾けてはいないようだった。  
ただ黙々と攻撃を続けるだけだった。  
何を言っても、子供の行動に変化は現れなかった。  
まるで、ただやるべきことを遂行しているかのように。

もしかして、もう何度も聞いた言葉だったのか。

子供を倒すことも説得することも出来なかったサンズは、最後の最後に奥の手の『スペシャルこうげき』をお見舞いすることにした。  
そう、子供にターンを譲らない。  
自信ありげに子供を眺めてはみたが、内心これも効果ないだろうとは思っていた。  
戦う中で見た子供の様子からそう考えざるを得なかったのだ。  
しかし、最早彼に残された手は他になかった。

結局、予想通りの結果になった。  
子供はその奥の手すら簡単に破ってしまった。  
子供が振り下ろしたナイフが服を切り裂き、骨を砕く瞬間、正体不明の既視感が痛みと共に襲ってきた。

何かがおかしい。

すべての命あるものがそうであるように、自分に許された死は一度きりのはずなのに。  
今まで何回死んだ…いや、何十回死んだんだ？

どこから来るのか分からないそんな考えが、今までバラバラだった全ての時間軸を繋げていく。  
すぐに世界は解けて散り散りに崩れていき、暗転し、また明るくなった。

[newpage]  
* * *

気が付くとサンズはスノーフルの自分の持ち場に座っていた。  
夢でも見ていたのだろう。そう思ったが、骨を砕くナイフの嫌な感覚があまりにも生々しく残っていた。  
続けて浮かんできた数えきれないほどの死の記憶も。  
混乱しながら胸元に手を当てる。  
無傷だった。  
そうしていると、大規模な時空の歪みが発生しているという事実が頭を過った。  
絶対不可逆であるはずの時間が、また巻き戻されたのだろう。

でも、何故記憶が残っている？

本来なら覚えているはずのない過去の―いや、今の時間軸から見ると未来か？―記憶が彼の内面を滅茶苦茶に揺さぶっていた。  
頭の中を過る今までの時間軸では、以前の時間軸での出来事など覚えていなかった。  
しかし今回は違う。直前の、ニンゲンに殺された時間軸のことだけでなく、それ以前の今まで経験してきた、忘れていた全ての時間軸での出来事を思い出したのだ。  
ただ、深い闇の底でずっと鎖されていた扉が開いて、記憶の封印が解けたかのように。

慎重に新たに手に入れた記憶を探る。  
何処からか浮かんできた複雑で鮮明な記憶の中では、その子供はパピルスの友達であり、自分の友達でもあり、地下のモンスター全員にとって救済者だった。  
しかし同時に薄汚い弟殺しでもあった。  
そして、ある時を境に、自分も含めた全てを何十回も繰り返し殺した虐殺者となった。  
それから、数えようとも到底思えないほどの長い長い間ずっと…

サンズは最後の事実に目を止めた。  
子供はある時点から、モンスターを殺す以外の行動をとらなくなっていた。  
それは見過ごせない事実だった。  
子供は今回も、皆を、パピルスを殺す可能性が高いということだ。

急がねば。子供を止めて、皆を救うために。

…でも、どうやって？

[newpage]  
* * *

漠然と歩いていたら、気づけばいせきの扉の前に辿り着いていた。  
いつもの癖だ。

今までいつもそうしてきたから、また同じように動いてしまう。  
新しい記憶があっても、また前の自分と同じことをする。  
過去の記憶はサンズの記憶でありながら、完全には彼の記憶ではなかった。  
まるで誰かの回顧録や伝記などを読んだみたいに、実際の経験というよりも学んだことに近かった。

実際には、過去の記憶は全て似たり寄ったりで、その子供が絶対に良いヤツにはなれない部類だということ以外に、他に何か大きな気付きを得ることは難しかった。  
以前の時間軸の全てにおいて、彼は持ち場からスタートしていせきに向かい、扉の向こうの友達とちょっとしたジョークを言い合った後、子供を守るという約束をして、ぶらぶらしつつパピルスがパズルを調整するのを手伝って、スノーフルで警備の巡回をした。  
巡回していると子供がいせきから出てくるので、その後はまあ、友達との約束だからと、ただ子供の後をついて見守るだけだった。  
そうしているうちに、子供が道を踏み外したとしても、「誰でも良いヤツになれる」というパピルスの信条に従い、ちょっと間違えただけだろう、また正しい道に戻る可能性はあると信じながら見守って、取り返しのつかないところまできてから行動に出ていた。  
その一連の流れの中で異なる行動に出たことは、一度たりとも無かった。

それは、今までの彼が「以前」のことを覚えていなかったからだ。  
いくら変わりたくても変われなかった。  
しかし今はどうだろう？  
以前の時間軸の記憶が行動の変化を生んだ。

過去の全ての自分がそうしてきたのと同じように、長い付き合いのジョーク友達と話すためにいせきの扉をノックしようとしたが、その瞬間たじろいだ。

またニンゲンの子供を守ってほしいと頼まれるはずだ。

長年の友人は自分が守りたかった子供に殺されてしまうことが多かった。  
悩んだ末に、自分が扉をノックするのを待っている友人に申し訳なく思いながら、扉を叩くのはやめた。  
守れもしない約束なんて、はなからするべきでないだろう。

今回子供はどうするつもりだろうか。

サンズは思案する。  
子供が皆を地下から解放したことよりも、皆を殺したことの方が遥かに多かった。  
記憶が余りにも多いので正確には分からないが、確率でいえば70%は確実に超えているのではないか。  
サンズは子供の悪逆を阻むことをケツイしたが、どうすれば子供を止められるのか見当がつかなかった。  
津波のように彼を襲った記憶は膨大な量ではあったが、その中に＜短期間でニンゲンを止めるのに効果的な101の方法＞のような答えを与えてくれるものは無かった。  
そもそも方法など101個どころか、たったの一つも有りはしなかった。  
十分な時間をかければ、ニンゲンを止める方法を見つけられるかもしれないが、「子供がいせきから出てくるまで」という時間的制約が足を引っ張った。  
時間、方法ともに限られている中でどうすれば…

ああ、あった。たった一つ、効果的な方法が。遠い昔、研究所で働いていた時に得た知識。

LOVE

LOVEはモンスターにとって禁忌の領域だ。  
その事実も彼はよく知っているので、無意識のうちに選択肢の中から排除していた。

首を横に振りながら、躍起になって他の方法を探す。  
しかし、他の方法は…簡単には思いつかなかった。

悩んでも時間が過ぎるばかりで答えは出なかった。  
ニンゲンを止める方法としてのLOVEが、未練がましくまだ頭の中で蠢いている。

いっそ以前の記憶なんて思い出していなければ、こんな考えに縛られずに済んだのに。

訳もなく疎ましく思う。  
ニンゲンの子供がLOVEを上げれば強くなるのは確かだが、モンスターがLOVEを上げるとどうなる…

[newpage]

「兄ちゃん！今日はニンゲンが来るよッ！」

そう、パピルス。今日はニンゲンが来る日だ。

その言葉は口には出さなかった。代わりにいつも通りにこりと笑う。

「ヘへへ、その言葉今日で何回目だい？」  
「今日こそは間違いないよッ！朝起きたときにビビッときたもん！」  
「そうか。今日こそお前の勘が当たってたら良いな」

今日もハズレならどれだけ良いことか。

パピルスが鼻歌交じりにパズルを調整する姿を、複雑な心境で眺めていた。  
そう、リセットが起きたのなら子供はやってくる。  
そして、その子供の選択次第でパピルスは、リセットでいつ消えるとも知れない友達が出来るか…見逃したばかりに塵となってしまうかなんだ。

この前の時間軸で塵となったパピルスを思い出した瞬間、急に肋骨の一つが落ちたような気分になった。  
スノーフルとウォーターフェルの間、濃い霧がかかる中に薄らと見える子供の足跡と白い塵でくすんだ赤のスカーフ…。  
こんな事を繰り返してはならない。  
自分でも気づかぬうちにその眼窩で青い光が揺れた。

「兄ちゃん、どうしたの？顔色が悪いけど？」

そうパピルスに言われ、サンズは少しの間目を閉じてからいつものように笑って話した。  
開いた目には青い光はもう残っていなかった。

「ヘへ…大したことじゃないんだ。ちょっと考え事しててさ。パズルの調整は終わったのか？」  
「もちろんッ！あとは、このグレートなパピルス様が、ニンゲンが現れるのを待つだけだよッ！」  
「そうか、お疲れ。じゃあオイラはいせきの方でも見てくるよ」

サンズはそう言って逃げるようにパピルスのもとから立ち去った。  
弟に様子が変だと勘づかれる前に離れておきたかったのだ。

[newpage]

再び訪れたいせきの前では、細い木々の間を吹き抜ける風の音が時折するだけだった。  
叩くつもりのない扉から意識的に視線を外し、パトロールをサボる時にパピルスの目を盗んでよく寝転がっていた藪で横になって、混乱した頭の中を整理しようと努力する。

LOVE

手に入れるのは難しいが、LOVEがあれば短期間で強くなれる。  
戦闘でも優位に立てるようになる。  
限られた時間でニンゲンを止めるには、これ以上のものは無かった。  
ただし、その効果と同じくらい悪い面も少なくはない。

何よりもLOVEを上げる方法が問題だった。  
そのためには、他のモンスターを殺さなくてはならない。  
誰かを傷つけると上がるEXecution Point、つまり他者に与えた痛みの量を数値で表したもの、それを一定以上積むことでLevel Of ViolencE、暴力レベルが上がるのだ。

前回の時間軸ではない、誰も殺されていなかった時間軸 ― 記憶をかなり遡ることになるが ― その時の子供はこの上なく弱かった。  
通りすがりのモンスターが挨拶代わりに飛ばす弱い魔法でも容易く傷ついていた。  
レストランで「一度も死ななかっただろ」と尋ねた時に見せた歪んだ顔から、かなりの回数死んでいたことが推察できた。

しかし、数多のモンスターを惨殺し、相当数のLOVEを積んだ子供はどうだった？  
…ガスターブラスターの一閃すら軽く耐えたではないか。

突如、子供に殺された記憶がフラッシュバックし、息を呑む。

あの回廊、あの冷酷な凶刃、あの狂暴な目…！

サンズは、今の自分が無傷だと分かっていながらも胸に触れずにはいられなかった。  
今の自分にあの致命傷がないことを確かめないと、どうにかなってしまいそうだった。  
シャツの下の傷一つ無い肋骨を掴んで、それが斬られても折れてもいないことをやっと実感すると、漸く落ち着くことができた。

だが、次から次へと浮かび上がってくる記憶のせいで、一度の死が数十回もの死となって襲ってきた。  
その上、パピルスの全ての死も奔流となってサンズの心を圧し潰した。

冷静になれと自分自身に繰り返し言い聞かせたが、歪む顔をどうすることも出来なかった。  
肋骨を握る手に、無意識のうちに力が入っていた。

[newpage]  
[chapter:Chapter 2]

暫くするといせきから子供が出てきた。その服には塵一つ着いてなかったが、サンズは急いで子供のLOVEを確かめた。  
幸い、LOVEもその姿に相違なく一つも上がってはいなかった。

多分今回は大丈夫だろう。

そう思ったサンズは何とか表情を緩めることが出来た。

さて、これからどうしたものか。  
おばさんとは約束してないんだから、今殺しても良いんじゃないか。  
いや、まだ知られるわけにはいかない。あの子供は時間を好き勝手戻せるのだから。

仮面のような顔の下でこっそりと悩んだ結果、もう少し様子を見てみることにした。  
ここで動くのはあまりにもリスクが大きすぎる。

サンズは今までと同じように、子供の後を追ってブーブークッションを忍ばせた手で握手をした。  
子供は一応握手には応じたものの、その表情はピクリとも動かなかった。  
サンズが何を言おうとも関係なく無表情のままだった。訳もなく湧き上がる不安を抑えたまま、弟の話をし、ちょうどいい形のランプの後ろに隠れるように子供を促し、パピルスのパズルを解く姿を眺め、スノーフルの町への道中で現れては声を掛けた。  
サンズが見守る中、子供は誰も殺さなかった。

無表情なその顔が気にかかったが、スノーフルの町に塵一つ着けずに到着するのを見届けると不安は少し和らいだ。  
サンズは一息つくために一度家に帰ることにした。

[newpage]  
* * *

サンズはリビングのソファーに座ってTVを点けた。  
生放送だったが、彼にとっては目新しいものは何も無かった。  
TVを見る気はなかったのでそんなことは気にならなかった。  
視線はTVに向けながら、頭の中では他のことを考えていた。

一体どうすべきだろうか。

早く解決策を見つけなければならないが、どうすればニンゲンの暴虐を最も効果的に防げるのだろうか。  
今、下手を打つよりは何もしない方がマシだろう。  
ニンゲンは時間を巻き戻せるのだから、今回だけ止められたって意味はないはずだ。  
短期的な解決ではなく、長期的な解決が望めて、尚且つ制限時間内にこなせる方法…  
そんなものあるのか？

「…れる？」

パピルスが何か言っていたが、物思いに耽っていたサンズにはよく聞こえていなかった。

「兄ちゃん？」  
「…あ、ごめん。ちょっとTVに見とれてたもんでな。何言ってたんだ？」

申し訳なさそうな表情でパピルスの方に向き直る。弟は顰め面をしていた。

「俺様の話を聞いていなかったんだな！兄ちゃん、俺様がニンゲンを捕まえたら、俺様ついにロイヤルガードになれるよねッ？」  
「もちろんなれるさ。捕まえさえすればロイヤルガード入隊は間違いないって前にも言ったよな」  
「やったー！今度こそグレートなパピルス様がロイヤルガードになるんだッ！」

サンズは元気よくスカーフを巻いているパピルスを止めるべきか悩んだ。  
本当は止めたいが、今回の子供の行動を見る限り大丈夫かもしれない。  
そう悩んでいるうちに準備を終えたパピルスはドアを開けた。

「じゃあ、行ってくるねッ！」  
「行ってらっしゃい。あんまり無理すんなよ」

ドアが閉まった。溜息が漏れる。

パピルスを止めたかったが、彼の行動が変わったことで子供がどう出てくるか分からなかった。  
出来れば止めたかったが、あの子供は自分の好奇心を満たすためならどんなことでもする性格なのだから、こうするのが一番だったんだ。  
サンズは今までと同じように行動するしかない自分を正当化した。

窓から子供がスノーフルの町の外へ向かう姿が見えた。  
もう少しすればパピルスが子供をガレージに連れてくるか、家に連れ帰ってきて、…少し気に食わないが…デートをするはずだ。

そうサンズは信じていた。

パピルスが家を出た後もTVを漠然と見つめながら暫く考えていたが、いくら考えても答えは全く出てこないので、少しの間その問題を棚上げすることにした。  
しかし問題を宙ぶらりんにしたことで余計に答えが出なくなっただけだった。  
時計を見る。  
気づかぬうちにかなりの時間が経っていた。  
今までの記憶からすると、パピルスが帰って来る時間をとっくに過ぎていた。

何かおかしい。  
パピルスがニンゲンと友達になった時間軸で、こんなに帰りが遅かったことは無かった。  
今回は遅すぎやしないか。

不安はなかなか消えない。  
サンズは両手の指をトントンと打ち合わせた。

そうしているうちに、普通ならパピルスが戻ってくる時間の二倍が過ぎた。  
しかしパピルスはまだ帰ってこない。  
何かの間違いであってほしい考えが頭の中を蠢き、あたふたと席を立つ。  
自分が近道を使えることも忘れて、弟が出ていったドアを開けたが、短く暴言を吐き近道を歩いた。  
開けっ放しのドアは風に吹かれて勝手にバタンと閉まった。

[newpage]

パピルスが子供を待ち構えていた場所に着いた。

手遅れだった。弟はもうそこにはいなかった。

霧の中に、過去の時間軸で数えきれないほど見てきたパピルスの塵と主人を失ったスカーフだけがぽつんと残されていた。

何故そんなに簡単に安心した？

何故パピルスを止めなかった？

何故あのクソガキを信じた？

そもそも何故、あのクソガキは弟を、パピルスだけを殺したんだ？

何故オレは…！

あらゆる問いが頭の中を埋め尽くし、そのどれにも答えることは出来なかった。  
サンズは震える両手でスカーフを持ち上げたが、足に力が入らずその場に座り込んでしまった。  
パピルスの塵がふわりと舞い上がる。  
宙を舞う弟の塵の中でサンズは声にならない悲鳴を上げた。  
様々な言葉で頭の中がいっぱいで、どんなに叫んでも足りなかった。  
全ての時間軸の自分たちが、今の自分を責めていた。

どうして何もしなかった。  
今回は充分ニンゲンを止められたはずなのに、どうして止められなかった。  
こんなに失ってきたのにまだ足りないのか。

…と。  
また喪失を重ねたことで、その痛みは鈍くなるどころか、より一層鮮烈なものになった。

揺れ動く記憶と暴れ狂う精神の中で、スカーフを握りしめて絶叫したサンズは、子供と自分自身のどちらに向けられているのか分からないと怨嗟と憤怒を抱えてウォーターフェルに瞬間移動した。

サンズはその目に青く鋭い光を宿して、汚れた弟殺しを探した。  
辺りを見回し、そのクソニンゲンを見つけるや否や、そいつの背中目掛けて骨を放った。  
子供は風切り音を聞いて振り返ったが避けられなかった。想定外の攻撃に、子供は回廊で戦った時とは別人のように、信じられないぐらい簡単に倒れた。  
本来なら一、二回は耐えられそうなものを、パピルスを殺した分のEXPしか持たない子供は、この上なく弱かった。

死にゆく弟殺しの顔をサンズは睨みつけた。  
最期の瞬間、子供の目と口は弧を描くように歪んでいた。  
子供の胸元が大きく上がったその時、その目が止まった。

そうして世界は再び巻き戻った。

しかし、サンズの記憶は消えなかった。

[newpage]  
* * *

スノーフルの持ち場でサンズは顔を手で覆っていた。  
身体の震えを抑えるのが大変だった。舞い上がる塵が、スカーフの感触が、骨に貫かれ生気を失い死んでいく子供の姿が、まだ生々しく残っていた。  
弟の復讐とはいえ、生きているものを殺してEXPを得てLOVEが上がる経験は、ただただ恐ろしいだけだった。

あの子供を全く理解できなかった。  
あいつを理解できる奴なんて、この世の中をいくら探してもいるとは到底思えなかった。  
心の裡で無茶苦茶に暴れ狂う怒りを、誰かに見られることを恐れて外に吐き出すことは出来なかった。

あのクソガキはどうしてこんなナンセンスを続けて来たんだ？  
それも何百、何千回も。あの狂った目つきは何だったんだ？  
どうしてあんな時に笑ったりできる？  
それに、あいつ…挙句の果てに声を出して笑おうとしていたよな…！

抑えきれない怒りにいつまでも支配され続けるように思えたが、無限のエネルギーが存在しないのと同様に、沸き立つ怒りもやがては静まるものだ。  
時間とともに頭が冷えてくると、遅れて後悔が押し寄せてきた。

合理的に考えるなら、あの時間軸では残った時間を、子供を止める方法を探すのに費やすべきだった。  
でも、弟を殺されたのに冷静に先のことなんて考えられるはずもなかった。  
結局のところ、抑えきれない怒りに駆られたがために、サンズの変化は子供の知るところとなり、今後は地下世界の変化を、特にサンズを試そうしてくるのは確実だった。  
つまり、彼がこの持ち場に戻ってきたことからも分かるように、あの子供は時間軸を操るのをやめないということだ。  
これからはパピルスを守るために、子供を殺し続けなければならないだろう。  
他の手段など無かった。  
今までリセットを繰り返し、この地下にまだ隠されたことが無いかと全てを引っ掻き回してきた子供が、こんな貴重な機会を見逃すはずもないのだから。

そんな苦痛に繰り返される時間軸を悟ったサンズには絶望だけが近づいてきていた。  
悲劇の主人公になってしまったと悲嘆に暮れるような時間すらなかった。  
子供が絶対に良いヤツにはなれないタイプだということ知ってしまった以上、もう何もしないで見ているわけにはいかないのだ。

もうすぐパピルスが来る時間だ。  
無理に深呼吸をして、感情を何とか沈め、偽りの落ち着きで自分を覆い隠した。

そうすべきだった。  
そうしなければならなかった。  
自分が苦しむ姿をパピルスには見せられなかった。  
弟が兄ちゃんを心配するようなことなんて、あってはならないのだから。

パピルスを待って、一緒にパズルを調整するのを繰り返し、再びいせきの前、サンズはいっそのこと子供がいせきから出てくる瞬間を狙って殺そうとケツイした。  
可能性は低いが、いせきから出てくる度に殺されていたら、流石にあの子供も諦めるのではないか。  
もし子供が諦めてやめれば、ニンゲンが来る日を心待ちにしている弟が悲しむだろうと思うと心が痛んだが、いつ虐殺者になるとも知れない子供をパピルスと会わせることへの拒否感の方が遥かに大きかった。

ごめんな、パピルス。今日もニンゲンが来る日じゃなくなる。

サンズはパピルスのことを思い、出来るだけ気を引き締めた。  
記憶の中で子供に、

アンタは”LOVE”手に入れず”ラブ”を手に入れたんだ

そんなことをいった記憶が不意に思い出された。  
かなり遠い時間軸での記憶だった、その後は地下のモンスター達を皆殺しにし続けるばかりだったから。

どういう訳かこの状況が滑稽に感じられて笑えてきた。  
自嘲交じりの笑いだった。だが彼の目は笑ってはいなかった。

子供は以前の時間軸よりも遅れていせきから出てきた。  
その青い縞模様の服は隈なく塵を纏っていた。  
子供は笑みを帯びた顔でおもちゃのナイフに着いた塵を払い落としポケットにしまった。  
その顔の意味を読むのがサンズには恐ろしかった。  
到底彼の理解の及ぶものではなかったのだ。

子供のLOVEを確認する。  
LOVEは4だった。  
溜息が零れる。

あの塵、おばさんの塵なんだろうか、それとも他のモンスターの塵だろうか。  
おばさん、生きてるかどうか分かんないけど、生きてることを祈るよ。  
約束してあげられなくてごめんな。  
この前も約束出来なかったけど、今回も、その次も、これから先ずっと、約束なんて出来ないんだ。  
これが最後になったら良いんだけど、そういう訳にもいかないだろうからさ。

心の中でジョーク友達にそう謝って、森へ踏み出した子供に向かって口を開いた。

「おい、ニンゲン。ここで聞くのは初めてだが…」

子供の返答を待たず、ガスターブラスターを召喚して撃ち出す。  
子供はその充填音を聞いて避けようとするが、明らかにあの回廊での時より反応が遅い。  
初めてのことで、前と比べることも出来ず、ましてや予想なんて出来るはずのない攻撃だったからだ。  
ブラスターから射出された光の直撃を受けた子供は、関節が不自然な方向に曲がった状態で後ろに倒れた。

「お前、サイアクな目にあわされたいか？」

子供は地面に手をつき身体を起こそうとしたが、身体が言うことを聞かないので止めた。  
やっと頭だけ持ち上げてサンズを見上げると、この状況に不釣り合いな笑みを浮かべた。  
それは口から血を吐いている者のする表情ではなかった。  
子供は囁くように言葉を吐き出した。

「やっぱり思った通りだ」

面白い玩具を見つけた幼児のように、その瞳は喜びに輝いていた。その目を見てサンズは顔を顰めた。

クソガキ、お前はこれが面白いっていうのか？

すぐに時間は巻き戻った。少し前に。

[newpage]  
* * *

戻ってきた子供はおもちゃのナイフを握ったまま、いせきから出てきて周りを警戒していた。  
今回はいつ攻撃されても良いように準備が出来ているようだった。

「その顔…お前、一回不意打ち食らったな」

サンズはそう言うと、ブラスターを数発撃った。  
子供は素早く動いてブラスターの攻撃は避けたが、足元を狙って飛んできた骨に脚を貫かれてよろめいた。  
子供は足を引き摺りながら次の攻撃を待っていたが、待っても攻撃が来ないので不機嫌そうな声で尋ねた。

「サンズ、次の攻撃は？」

サンズは顔を歪めた。

「何？」

「次の攻撃はまだかって訊いてるんだ。攻撃してくれないと困る。こんな足でどうやって戦えと言うんだ。」

子供は怪我をした足を指し示すと、自分の首に持っていたおもちゃのナイフをぐさりと突き立てた。  
おもちゃのナイフだから刃が鋭いとかそれ以前に、そもそも刃と呼べるものでもないので、そんな使い方を想定されて作られたものではないはずなのに、容易く首に食い込んでいった。  
子供はその喉笛に刺さっていく間、血をごぼごぼと吐き出しながらも凶器を握った手を止めなかった。  
事切れた子供の身体は糸の切れた操り人形のように地面に転がった。  
もしこれが精神的にダメージを与える意図だったのなら、かなり成功したと言えるだろう。  
サンズは凍り付いたままその姿を終始眺めていた。  
彼には到底理解し難いものだった。

また時間は戻った。

[newpage]  
* * *

無傷に戻った首で見回しながらいせきから出てきた子供は、サンズが放ったガスターブラスターの攻撃を容易く避け、続いて下へ飛んできた骨も避けた。  
ブラスターの攻撃パターンも把握しつつあった。  
飛んでくる骨たちの軌道を見て、おもちゃのナイフを取り出して雪道を蹴った。  
骨を避けながらサンズに接近し、回避が難しい骨をおもちゃのナイフで壊して攻撃に繋げようとするつもりのようだ。  
手に持った武器が、金属製で耐久力もある使い慣れたほんもののナイフなら、その狙い通りに出来たかもしれない。  
しかし、プラスチック製のおもちゃのナイフでは、骨に込められた力を十分に捌き切れなかった。  
その強い物理力が子供の握る武器を呆気無く叩き壊した。  
力を殆ど失っていない骨はその軌道を違わず目標を穿った。

子供は脇腹から突き出た骨に怯んだことで、さらに多くの骨に全身を彩られることになった。  
その姿はさながら多くの枝を持つ枯れ木のようだった。  
自分の身体から枝のように突き出た骨に触りながら、子供は口を尖らせた。

「うっ、また当たった…」

その言葉はたどたどしかった。  
一言吐き出す度に、子供を中心に血溜まりが広がっていく。

「変わった、にしては、まだ、パターンが―あったのに」

子供は、その惨めな姿に不釣り合いな明るい笑顔を浮かべて、出来るだけ明瞭に話そうとしている。

「お前もやれば、出来るじゃないか、サンズ。何故今まで、何―も、してこなかった。そのせいで、こっちがどんなに―、退屈したと、思ってる？いや、いいさ。ああ、すごく、いい。なんて、楽しい…ハハハ」

子供は息絶えるその瞬間まで笑い続けた。  
子供が命果てた後も、その笑い声は鮮明に残り、サンズの耳の中でこだましていた。サンズは耳を塞いだ。

また、時間は戻った。

[newpage]  
* * *

時間を何回、何十回と巻き戻し、子供は次第にサンズの「新しい行動パターン」に慣れてきた。  
攻撃を躱す中で、サンズはその不快な成長に気付いた。  
子供がおもちゃのナイフを振り回す。しかし15cm程度足りなかった。

「上手く当たってたら、お前をあぼーんさせれたのにさ。なぁ、サンズ？」

子供はサンズがいつも言っているようなジョークを投げ掛けた。  
サンズが笑ってくれないので、子供は首を傾げた。

「何だよ。他人がジョークを言ったら愛想笑いぐらいしろよ。  
そういえばさっきから全然話さないな？『時空の歪みが発生している』とか『お前のせいでやる気が出ない』みたいなやつ」

サンズは子供のそんな発言を馬鹿馬鹿しく思った。

「耳に胼胝ができるぐらい聞いた癖に、まだ聞きたいのか？」  
「いや、そういうつもりじゃないけど、他に何かないのかなと思って」

上手くいけば殺せそうなところまで追い込んだものの、子供の攻撃はサンズには届かなかった。  
足元から湧き上がる骨に気を取られて、飛んでくる骨に気付かなかった子供は、木に磔にされて悔しげな表情を浮かべていた。

「ちょっと話そう。何故憶えていられるようになった？」  
「なあクソガキ、今それって重要なことなのか？オレにこうして殺されてるのに？」  
「もちろん、重要だよ！」

子供は断固として主張した。その目は輝いていた。

「死ぬことは問題じゃない。本当に死ぬわけじゃないんだから。  
とにかく、お前は今までリセットされたら何も覚えてなくて、表情から推測するのが限界だったじゃないか。  
でも今は、えーと、全部覚えてるんだろ。最初から今まで全部」

サンズは答えなかった。

「まあ、答えたくないなら別に良い。時間はいくらでもある。このままじゃ何も出来ないな。LOVEをもうちょっと上げて…」

子供が言い終わる前に、その赤いタマシイは粉々に砕け散った。独り言に近い最期の言葉を聞いてサンズの顔が暗くなった。

世界は崩れて、沈んで、絡まって、鮮明になった。

そうして世界は最初に戻った。

[newpage]  
[chapter:Chapter3]

サンズは戻った自分の持ち場でじっと座っていたが、ゆっくり顔を手で覆った。  
生憎、サンズの読み通り子供はその幾度もの死では諦めなかった。  
諦めさせるどころか、挑戦への熱意だけを更に煽る結果となってしまった。  
子供が今際の際に呟いた言葉の意味を考えれば、今度からは間違いなくいせきの全てのモンスターを殺してくる。  
サンズは項垂れ溜息を吐いた。

おばさん、ごめんよ。オレのせいでまた死ぬことになるんだ。これからもずっと…

サンズは心の中でジョーク友達の確定的な死を悼んだ。  
顔を覆っていた手を下ろし、代わりに顎に当てた。

クソガキがLOVEをもっと上げて出て来たら、その時も止められるだろうか？

熟考するまでもなく答えは出た。

「NO」

子供は気付いていなかったが、木に磔にしたあの時、サンズは疲れて倒れる寸前だった。  
表情を読み辛い顔と、寒いスノーフルだと疲れが表面に現れ難いのが幸いした。

子供がそれに勘づいていたらどうなっていただろうか。  
もし、もう一度ロードして戻ってきていたら、その時はサンズが死ぬことになっていただろう。  
子供は一度死んだ程度では諦めるような質ではないだろうが、それが問題ではなかった。  
それよりも、「サンズ以外で違う行動をとるモンスターは他に居ないのだろうか」、「何が発端だったのだろうか」という探求心で地下を掻き乱して進む子供の姿が容易に想像できた。  
サンズは憂鬱に呟いた。

「絶望のどん底に叩き落された気分だな」

どうすればいいのだろうか。  
どうすれば、あのいせきから出て来る悪魔を止められる？

サンズは子供との戦闘で味わった奇妙な体験を思い出した。  
子供が死んで時間が戻るその刹那ごとに身体に得体の知れない力が宿り、時間が完全に戻るとそれは蜃気楼のように消えてしまった。  
その度にサンズのLOVEも上がってはまた元に戻っていた。  
本当に一瞬の出来事だったので、勘違いや偶然だと思うことも出来たが、数十回も経験した以上そう断定することは出来なかった。  
認めたくはないが明らかにLOVEの効果だった。

塵に塗れること、それが唯一の解決策なのか。

不本意な決断をした瞬間、サンズは訳の分からない悪寒に身体が竦んだ。  
今までこのスノーフルで寒さを感じたことなんて無かったのに。

随分と長い時間座って思い悩んだサンズは、パピルスが持ち場に来る前にウォーターフェルのランタンがあるエリアに移動した。  
ここなら誰にも気付かれないだろう。

これからすべきことへの罪悪感で眼窩の光が暗く消えた。

じめじめした沼地であるウォーターフェルは地下のどの地域よりも特に暗い場所だ。  
ここでの光といえば、天井に埋め込まれた星のように光る石と、暗闇の中で自分の居場所を知らせるように青みがかった光を放つ植物ぐらいのものだ。  
ここの深い区域には、こんな光る石や植物すら無く、魔法のランタンで道を照らして歩くしかないエリアがある。  
誰かが殺されたとしても誰も気付かない場所だ。

サンズはその真っ暗な場所に足を踏み入れた。  
ランタンが灯っていない漆黒の闇がサンズを歓迎した。  
このエリアはウォーターフェルに点在する滝からも遠く、死のような静けさだけが満ちていた。  
何をするかは決まっていたが、行動に移すには時間が要った。  
サンズは目をしっかりと閉じて心の中で繰り返し唱えた。

やらなきゃならない。  
やらなきゃならないんだ。  
ニンゲンを止めるにはこうするしかないんだ。  
パピルスを守らなきゃならない。  
少しの犠牲で皆が救えるのなら、犠牲になるモンスターだって理解してくれるはずだ。

…本当にそう思うか？

もちろん理解なんかしてもらえるはずがないということは分かっていた。  
「アンタを殺して他の皆を助ける」なんて言葉に一体誰が同意する？  
それでもそう思うしかなかった。  
そうでもしなければ、まともな精神状態では今からすることに耐えられるはずがないのだから。

ゆっくり息を吸っては吐くことを数回繰り返し、やっと目を開く。

ウォーターフェルの往来が滅多に無い場所で最初に出会ったのはアーロンだった。  
サンズに気付いたアーロンは遠くからウインクしながら挨拶をしてきた。

「やあ、こんにちは(^_-)☆」

飛び散る汗のような弾幕が飛んでくる。  
躊躇いながらも答える。

「…あ、ああ」

飛んできた弾幕がワンテンポ遅れて現れた骨にぶつかって消えた。  
アーロンは満足げににっこり笑って腕の筋肉に力を込めた。  
筋肉がカッコよくピクピクした。

「こんなところでどうしたの？ここは暗いからあんまり誰も来ないけど(^_-)☆」  
「…」

何か返事をしたいのに、声が出ない。  
他のモンスターに気付かれないようにLOVEを上げに来たなんて言える訳ない。  
何とか口を開いてはみたが、喉が焼けるようだった。

「パトロールだよ」  
「わぉ、君が？さては、いつも持ち場でサボってたのがアンダインにバレて怒られちゃったのかな？」  
「ヘへ…まあそんなとこだよ」

アンダインの烈火のような性格をよく知っているアーロンはクスクス笑ってサンズの肩をポンと叩いた。

「頑張ってね(^_-)☆」

サンズは首肯するだけだった。  
いつもと違って口数の少ないサンズをアーロンは訝しんだが、敢えて訊ねることはしなかった。  
擦れ違いながらアーロンは独り言をいった。

「疲れてたのかな…今日はやけに口数が少ないね。アンダインが叱り過ぎたのかな。地下はとっても平和なのに…」

遠ざかるアーロンを見ながら拳をぎゅっと握る。  
最初に会ったモンスターから殺そうとケツイしていたはずなのに、あんな風に何も知らずに心配までされたらそのケツイが揺らいだ。  
だからといって、ただ今回は見送って別のモンスターを殺したら、そのモンスターには何か罪があったから死んだが、アーロンには罪が無かったということになるのか、と葛藤した。  
躊躇う数秒間が永遠のように感じる。  
時間の相対性は本当に残酷だ。  
こんなに遅いのならいっそこのまま止まってしまえばいいのに。

のろのろと遠ざかるアーロンの後ろ姿をまじまじと見詰めたサンズは、遂にアーロンの足元に骨を呼び出した。  
その攻撃自体は刹那の出来事のはずなのに、骨が肉を引き裂く瞬間はどうしてこんなに長く感じるのだろう。  
自分の知る物理法則が恨めしかった。  
それさえなければ時間が一律に流れるようになるわけではないのだけれど。

「ぐぅおっ…何、なんだ。骨？サンズ？」

不意の攻撃に慌てて振り返ったアーロンと目が合った。  
サンズの顔が歪む。

クソ…！

「なんで…？」

痛みではなく疑問で見開いた彼の目はその答えを切望していた。  
このモンスターはこの攻撃を全く理解できていなかった。  
サンズは顔を背けてその視線を避けた。  
アーロンは白い塵となって崩れ落ちながらも口を動かしていたが、それ以上言葉を紡ぐことは出来なかった。  
崩れるアーロンとともに、自分の中の何かも一緒に崩れた気がした。

永遠に続くようにも思えた時間がやっと正常に流れ始めた。  
眼窩が灼けるように熱くなり、顎にも熱が上がってくるのを感じながらも、悪寒が背筋を這いのぼり身体はがたがたと震えた。  
吐き気が込み上げるのを辛うじて抑え込む。  
口を開けば耐えられなくなる気がして奥歯をギュッと噛み締めた。  
完全に崩れ落ちた塵の山を見て、心の中で謝罪の言葉を叫び続けた。

そうEXPを手に入れた。

[newpage]  
* * *

ウォッシュア、別のアーロン、チビカビ、デカカビ、また別のチビカビ…

サンズは自分が殺したモンスターを全て覚えていた。  
彼らの表情、そして最期の姿も。

身体がどうしようもなく震える。  
この湿っぽいウォーターフェルが寒いはずがないのに、あまりにも寒かった。  
左目の眼光が不安定に揺れた。  
モンスター達を殺す度に時間はどんどん長くなっていくように感じられて、途方もないように思えるほどだった。  
世界がぐるぐる回っているみたいだ。  
荒く息を切らしながら周りに他のモンスターが居ないか確かめた。  
モンスターを殺すところを誰かに見られる訳にはいかなかった。

後ろからかさかさと音が聞こえる。  
急いで息を止めて振り返る。長い茂みが揺れていた。  
その茂みに誰がいるのか確認せずに、その誰かに骨を飛ばす。

「ああ…キミのタマシイ…キレイじゃない…」

ウォッシュアの身体が歪んで、その身体に入っていた水が零れて足元に溢れた。  
すぐにLOVEが上がった。

もう誰も居ないことを願った。  
これ以上殺さずに済むことを祈った。

でも望む通りにはならなかった。  
苦い笑いが零れる。

そうだな。アンタの言った通り、オレのタマシイは、もうキレイじゃない。

[newpage]

周囲を見回す。

今度は本当に誰も居なかった。  
モンスターを殺すのに使った骨を消し、服に着いた塵を払い落とした。  
自分の犯した罪である塵を後にしてスノーフルの持ち場に向かう。  
近道を歩く足が酷く重かった。

[newpage]

* * *

いせきの近くにあるサンズの持ち場の前にはパピルスが腕組みをして立っていた。

兄ちゃんが帰って来るのを待っていたのか。

自分が居ない間、パピルスが無事だったことに安心して、いつも通りの笑顔で弟に話しかける。

「パピルス、ずっと待ってたのか？何か変わったことは無かったかい？」  
「兄ちゃん、持ち場もほっぽり出してどこ行ってたのッ？」

パピルスは顔を顰めて怒った素振りで低い声を出した。  
どこに行ってたのという問いに、ウォーターフェルであったことが頭を過る。

骨、積もる塵、驚愕と不信に満ちたモンスターの顔…そして上がったLOVE。  
自分でも気付かぬうちに顔が曇る。

「兄ちゃん？」

パピルスが答えない兄の顔を覗き込むと、サンズは瞬きして今ここにある現実に向き直った。

「…ああ、ごめんな。ボーッとしてた。ただちょっとパトロールに行ってただけなんだ」  
「パトロール中に一体何してたら服が濡れるって言うのッ！」

パピルスがサンズの服を見下ろしながら言った。  
心が音を立てて震えるようだった。  
パピルスの視線を辿って自分のコートを見る。  
いつ水が掛かったのか袖口が濡れていた。サンズはぎこちなく笑った。

「へへへ…仕方ないな。実はウォーターフェルでちょっと休憩してたんだよ」  
「ウォーターフェルまで行ってたの？」  
「ほら、あそこって景色が良いだろ」

とぼけた風に白を切ってそう答えた。  
パピルスは兄の怠惰を気に入らないと言わんばかりに頭を傾けて腕組みして叱責するように続けた。

「この怠け骨！兄ちゃんが怠けてる間に、俺様もう全部のパズルを調整し終わっちゃったんだよッ！」  
「へへ、お疲れ。流石パピルスだな。もう終わったんだ？」

パピルスに怠慢を叱られていることを意に介さず、白々しく言葉を返した。

「これぐらい朝飯前だよ！そうじゃなきゃ未来のロイヤルガードは名乗れないでしょッ？」  
「パピルス、やっぱりお前は世界一クールなスケルトンだ」

当面の危機は脱したので、空々しく尋ねる。

「それはそうと、今日はニンゲン来ると思う？」  
「この感じは間違いない、絶対来ると思うよッ！」

パピルスは自信満々にそう言って、両手を天に向かって突き上げ、拳をギュッと握った。  
そんな様子を微笑ましく眺めていた。

「パピルス、本当にパトロール行ってくるよ」  
「俺様はパズルをもう一度チェックしてくるね。兄ちゃん、今度は怠けちゃダメだよッ！」  
「ほーい」

平然と嘘を吐く自分自身をどういう訳か不慣れに感じた。  
今言ったことが果たして自分の本心なのかさえ分からなかった。  
ウォーターフェルでの出来事が異常なほどに遠いことのように感じられた。

サンズはいせきの前に移動し、ポケットから手を出した。  
塵に塗れた手を見下ろしながら、どうすれば殺しても平気でいられるのかと内面に問いかけたが、答えは返ってこなかった。何だか複雑な気持ちになった。

[newpage]  
[chapter:Chapter4]

いせきの前で待ち始めてからあまり経たないうちに、塵に塗れた子供が出てきた。  
悪い予感は外れてはいなかった。

子供のLOVEは6だった。  
今まで子供がいせきから出てきた時点でのLOVEが6より高かったことは無かった。  
最早、いせきには生きているモンスターは居ないだろう。  
サンズの顔から笑みが消えた。

塵に汚れた縞模様の服を見て、ウォーターフェルで自分のコートに着いた塵が脳裏を過った。  
一瞬、子供の姿が自分と重なって見えたが、必死で否定した。

オレはあのクソガキとは違う。

…本当にそう思うのか？

心の奥深くのどこかからそんな問いが聞こえてきたが、答えることは出来なかった。  
内面からの問いに狼狽えている隙に、子供が飛び掛かってきた。  
スタタタ、と子供が地面を蹴る音で我に返ってガスターブラスターを召喚する。

「パターンが型に嵌ってると思わない？」

子供はブラスターを見て即座に地面に転がった。  
ブラスターを撃つ代わりに、子供に向かって骨を飛ばす。  
ブラスターは囮だった。  
そこまで予想していなかった攻撃に子供は目を大きく見開き、急いで頭を下げて避けた。  
重心が崩れる。

「何だ―」

左手を上げてよろけた子供をいせきの壁に叩き付けた。  
いせきの壁から湧き出た骨に貫かれ、子どものタマシイは、斬られた胸から噴き出す血のように四散した。  
子供からEXPを得た。LOVEが上がった。

時間は子供がいせきから出て来る直前に戻った。  
サンズのLOVEも一緒に元に戻った。

…ほんとうに？

[newpage]  
* * *

再びいせきの前。  
子供がいせきから出て来るのを待っていたら急に面白いことを思いついた。

ヒヒヒ…スケルトンを倒そうだなんてトンでもない。

自分で考えたことにクスクス笑っていたことに気付いて驚いた。

楽しい？そんなこと思ってない。さっきのは一体なんだ？

いせきから出てきた子供は眉間に皺を寄せてサンズを見遣った。  
ブラスターを呼び出す。  
それを子供は疑いの目で見詰めた。  
そんな子供を見て肩を竦めて、ブラスターを撃つ。  
もしかしてまた骨を飛ばして来るのではないか、そう逡巡しているうちに攻撃が直撃した子供は、どばどばと血を吐き出しながらもそれ自体は意に介さず、憤りを露わに叫んだ。

「おい！これは卑怯だろ！」  
「パターンが型に嵌ってるんじゃなかったか？」

それを聞くや否や、呆れたことに大切な武器であるおもちゃのナイフを投げつけてきた。  
腹立ち紛れに投げただけの攻撃だったのでまともに狙えていなかった。  
瞬間移動するまでもなく、そのまま動いて避けた。  
元から当たると思ってはいなかったみたいだが、そんな風に避けられて余計に癇に障ったようだった。  
子供は睨みつけながら鋭く吐き捨てた。

「こんな風に騙せって意味じゃない！」

肩を竦めて見せる。すぐに子供の動きは止まった。

時間はいつものように巻き戻った。  
自分が思ってないのに勝手に浮かんできた考えに対する悩みはいつの間にか消えていた。

繰り返される時間の中で、サンズは子供を殺してEXPを得てLOVEを上げたが、子供がセーブデータをロードすると忽ちLOVEも元に戻った。

[newpage]

* * *

しかし、全てが元通りにはならなかった。  
…お前はお前から遠ざかっている。

* * *

[newpage]  
どれほどの時間が繰り返されただろうか。  
上手く狙えなくなってきた。  
サンズは重い疲労に苛まれていた。それは肉体的なものではなく、精神的な疲れだった。  
疲れにより緩慢になった精神が足を引っ張り、動きに隙を生んだ。  
その事実にすぐに気付いた子供はサンズの動きが愚図ついた瞬間を見逃すことなく斬り込んだ。  
子供が距離を詰め、武器を振り下ろそうとする姿が見えたが、判断が遅れて避けられなかった。  
胸元におもちゃのナイフが振り下ろされる。  
子供は自分の成し遂げたことに満足して笑みを湛えた。

「討ち取ったり」  
「ヘへへ…クソガキ」

左腕を上げる。  
青い光が纏わりついて子供は目を見開いた。  
その手からおもちゃのナイフが落ちる。  
取ろうと手を伸ばしたが届かなかった。  
魔法で縛られた子供は地面に叩きつけられた。  
子供に告げる。

「…そうは問屋が卸さないぜ」

空中に現れた骨が子供を貫いた。  
白い大地に赤い点が散る。  
自分の肋骨に刺さったおもちゃのナイフを抜いて投げ捨てながら皮肉を言った。

「え、まさかLOVEで強くなるのは自分だけだとでも思ったか？まあ、さっきのは惜しかったけどな。  
じゃあ、次は上手くいくかもしれないし、そのクソみたいなケツイでロードして戻って来いよ」

子どもの顔が強い怒りに歪んだ。  
すぐに時間は戻った。

[newpage]  
* * *

息を荒げた子供がいせきから出て来た時、そこにサンズは居なかった。  
ただ遥かに高い木々の間を吹き抜ける風だけが子供の髪を弄んでいた。  
子供は怒声を張り上げて地団太を踏んだ。  
初めて見るニンゲンを珍しがって揶揄っていた風たちは、その怒声に驚いて逃げ出し、その声を広めようと地下世界中に運んでいった。

[newpage]  
スノーフルの静かな森に子供の叫び声がこだましている頃、サンズはホットランドの持ち場に居た。  
ズキズキと痛む頭を抱え椅子に等閑に腰掛けていた。  
コーヒーに溶け出す角砂糖の気持ちが分かるような気がした。  
疲労困憊し、手足が縛り付けられているみたいに指を動かすことすら難しかった。  
今回の時間軸だけで百回近く繰り返された―もしかしたらそれ以上かもしれないが―子供との戦闘であまりに多くの疲労が積もり募っていた。

…そして明確には分からない何かも。

経験した全ての時間軸での出来事を記憶する所為だろうか。  
前までこんなことは無かったと思う。  
スノーフルにいる弟のことが心配になったが、あっという間に世界が遠ざかっていった。  
もうこれ以上何も考えられなかった。

サンズはそのまま深い眠りに落ちた。

[newpage]  
* * *

疲れに溺れて倒れるように眠ったが、夢を見た。

暗闇の中で独りだった。  
周りを見ても何も見えなかった。  
道標や目標に出来るものは何一つなく、ただ呆然と見回していたら足元に灰色の道がするすると浮かび上がってきた。  
その道は、端が砂のように下に流れ落ちていく以外は何の変哲もなかった。  
どこへ流れ落ちているのか気になって見下ろしてはみたが、かなり深いところまで落ちているのか底は見えない。  
ただ漆黒の暗闇がその道の端を飲み込んでいるだけだった。  
無意識のうちにその道に沿って歩いていた。  
何で出来ているのか、ぱさぱさしていて乾いた雪の上を歩くような感覚だった。

お前は正しいことをしたか？

どこからか正体不明の声が囁いた。  
声がした方を振り返ったが、何も無かった。  
あるのは一面の闇だけだった。

殺せ、殺せ、殺せ、殺せ、殺せ…

塵だ。塵が降る！あはははは…

遠くから鮮鋭な子供の笑い声が響いてきた。  
あの子供の不愉快な笑いが脳裏に浮かび、顔を顰める。

本当に正しいことだと思うのか？

お前もよく分かってるはずだ！

お前はお前を欺いている！お前はオレを欺いている！

今度はまた誰だか分からない声だった。  
フードをすっぽり目深に被り、頭を抱える。  
そうやって耳を塞いでも、その声たちの哄笑が一つ残らず聞こえた。  
精神そのものに響いてくるように。  
それらが自分に向けられたものではないと思い做し、足元だけを見て走る。

暫くそうして走っていると足元に何かが現れた。  
止まろうとしたが、止まるより先に足が動いてそれを遠くに蹴飛ばしてしまったので、自分が何を蹴ったのか分からなかった。  
何か白っぽいものだった気がする。  
頭を抱えていた手を下ろして、自分が蹴飛ばしたものに近づく。

アーロンだった。  
頭だけの、灰白色の、本来なら目のあるべき場所が伽藍洞の  
初めて殺したアーロンだった。

「う、うわああ！」

驚いてその頭を道の外側、断崖に向かって蹴散らした。  
一刻も早く目の前から消し去りたかった。  
しかし、蹴散らしたその頭は空中に不自然に静止して、方向を変えてじりじりと迫り、眼前で止まった。  
息を呑み、初めて殺した者の頭と正対する。  
宙に浮いたその頭は下顎だけを動かして話し始めた。

「お前は余りにも遠くまで来てしまったよな？」

その口から出てきたのは、アーロンの声ではなかった。  
暗闇の中で自分を責苛んでいたあの正体不明の声だった。  
恐怖に動転して口篭もっているとアーロンの頭は角度を変えた。  
それはちょうど首があれば少し傾げているような所作だった。  
頭だけのアーロンは空洞の目で自分を殺した者を凝視する。  
瞳のない洞で睨むその姿に身の毛がよだち、気付かぬうちに後退っていた。  
頭だけのアーロンが叫ぶ。

「何故殺した？何故殺した？何故殺した？何故殺した？何故殺した？何故殺した？何故…！」

その頭が虚空で暴れ狂う。  
絶え間ない叫びを聞いて、罪悪感と恐怖に慄き震えながら、魔法で骨を現すと揺れ動くアーロンの頭に撃った。  
空洞の目と目の間に滑稽な角が出来た。  
頭は下にぼたりと落ちて塵となって崩れたが、もう一度その姿を取り戻した。

二度も殺されたアーロンの頭は、食い千切ろうとでもするかのように口を大きく開けて飛び掛かってきた。  
その後まもなく、道から他のモンスター達が湧き上がり、近づいてきた。  
皆自分が殺した者だった。  
やっとその道が何で出来ているのか分かった。  
殺したモンスターの塵で出来た道だった。

飛び掛かってくる白く色褪せたウォッシュアを骨で撃ち壊し、巨大な図体で襲い来るデカカビをブラスターで消し飛ばす。  
デカカビの胴にぽっかりと穴が空いた。  
攻撃を受けたモンスターは塵となって崩れるが、アーロンの頭と同様に再び元の姿に戻った。  
攻撃ではなく彼らの接近を防ぐために、彼らとの間に骨の壁を作り出した。  
しかし効果はなかった。  
モンスター達は壁を飛び越えたり、道に溶けてまた現れたりといった各々の方法で全員が壁を通り抜けてしまった。  
壁を何も無いかのように通過してくる者すらいた。

その姿を見て、彼らを相手にするのを諦めて身を翻して塵で出来た道を走った。  
憤怒し、怨嗟の声を上げ、絶叫する犠牲者の行列が虐殺者の後ろに続いた。

塵の道は果てしなく続くわけではなかった。  
ついに虚空に足を踏み出したその虐殺者は、底知れぬ闇に悲鳴を上げて堕ちていった。

[newpage]  
[chapter:Chapter5]

サンズは持ち場で目を覚ました。  
頭が割れるように痛かった。裂傷を負ったように眼窩の内側に灼けつくような熱を感じた。  
視界には白い点がちらちらと漂っていた。冷汗が伝う感触が気持ち悪い。  
荒く息を吐いて立ち上がろうとしたが、胸がズキンと痛んでたじろいだ。  
さっきニンゲンに突き刺された部分がずきずきと痛む。  
明らかに時間は戻っているので傷一つ残ってはいないはずなのに。

サンズはシャツを捲って怪我をした肋骨を調べた。  
さっきは確かにおもちゃのナイフで肋骨を一本折られた。  
確認はしなかったが、左側の五番目の肋骨だったはずだ。  
当然のことだが、肋骨は無傷だった。  
傷痕さえ残ってはいなかった。それなのにずきずきと疼いた。  
肋骨を撫でてみる。  
指先が触れる感覚と訳の分からないその痛みは重ならなかった。  
肋骨の内側、何もない空間から痛みが感じられた。  
サンズは肋骨の内側に指を入れて掻き回してみた。  
しかし何も起こらなかった。

疑問だった。ここには何もないのに、一体何故こんなに苦しいのか。  
この痛みはどこから来るのだろう。古い過去から来る痛みなのだろうか。  
それともタマシイが患った痛みなのだろうか。  
失った部分に痛みを感じることを幻肢痛と言うが、元々無かった部分に痛みを感じることも幻肢痛と言えるのだろうか。

サンズは傷一つ無い肋骨を見下ろしながら思った。

さっきはどうやっておもちゃのナイフで骨を折ったんだ？  
LOVEを上げて強くなってなかったら、きっと今までと同じように死んでいた。

そもそもプラスチックの塊で、どうすれば肉を断ち、骨を砕けるのか疑問だった。

そりゃ、何時ぞやはぼうきれでやられたこともあったしな…  
あ、ノートとかフライパンもあったな。

サンズの口許が歪んだ。  
傷の無い痛みなんて別に問題ないだろうと判断し、スノーフルに移動する。  
自分が眠っている間にあのガキが何か仕出かしたかもしれない。

[newpage]  
* * *

サンズが最初に向かったのはスノーフルの自分の持ち場の周辺だった。  
残念ながらパピルスは居なかった。  
子供も居なかった。  
持ち場を子供が通過した痕跡を見つけた。元々そこにはなかった装飾が出来ていた。  
ケチャップで書いた文字だ。  
兄に持ち場にちゃんと居て欲しいと思っているパピルスがこんなことをするはずがないから、あのニンゲンが持ち場に置いてあったケチャップを勝手に使って書き残したようだ。  
赤いケチャップで残した文字が、何だか血文字を彷彿とさせて不気味だった。  
その文字を読んでみる。

「後悔しろ」

子供からのメッセージを読んだサンズは目を見開いた。  
不安が襲ってくる。

早くパピルスを見つけなければ。

[newpage]

サンズは短い空間移動を繰り返してスノーフルに向かった。  
他のモンスター達は一人も居なかった。  
寂しくて静かなスノーフルにはただ塵だけが風に舞っていた。  
ワンボーの持ち場の中を覆う塵。  
犬の足跡の周りに残った塵。  
雪の上に現れた石に積もった塵。  
道の上に散らばった塵。  
雪と混ざった塵、塵、塵、塵。  
見えるのは足跡と塵だけだった。パ  
ピルスのパズルが放置されたまま打ち捨てられているのも視界に入った。  
今回は見られなかったが、パピルスが最後に調整しておいた姿のまま、何も変わってはいなかった。

しかし、あれほど見たがっていたニンゲンが、自分のパズルに何の反応もしてくれなくてがっかりしたパピルスはどこにもいなかった。

三叉路を通過しスノーフルの町に到着した。  
スノーフルの町は気持ちが悪いぐらい静かだった。  
この町がこんな風に静かになるのはどんな時か知っていた。  
子供がありとあらゆるモンスターを殺しながら進んでいく時かアルフィーが皆を避難させた時だった。

こういう時、パピルスは必ず―

ダメだ、パピルス！そのクソガキはどうしたって良いヤツにはなれないんだ！

自分と弟の住む家のドアを勢いよく開ける。家の中はただただ冷え切っていた。行き場のない感情をぶつけるようにドアを力任せに閉めた。

頼む、パピルス、頼むから…

スノーフルとウォーターフェルを繋ぐ道を歩く足が震える。これから見るものが恐ろしかった。

ふらふらと一歩、また一歩と踏み出す度に今までの時間軸で見てきた光景が鮮明に浮かび上がる。  
そう、分からないはずが無かった。

パピルスが準備したパズルをガキは無視する。  
いや、パズルだけじゃなくてパピルス自体を無視する。  
それでもパピルスは諦めずに他のパズルをガキに解かせようとするが、あいつは変わらない。  
どんなパズルにも目もくれずにモンスターを殺すだけだ。  
パピルスは気落ちするが、ガキが悪いんじゃなくて、ちょっと道を踏み外しただけだと思ってガキを説得しようとする。  
でもガキはその言葉を一つも聞き入れようとしない。  
パピルスは町外れで子供の良く手を阻む。  
そして深い霧のかかったあの場所には塵とスカーフだけが残る。  
確かにそこに入って行った足跡は二つなのに、出ていった足跡は一つだけなんだ。  
その一つは永遠にその場所に残ってしまう。  
パピルスが持っていたあのガキを信じようとする気持ちだけが、オレに着いてくる。  
－そして一足遅れてまた裏切りに遭う。

誰かにその情景を頭蓋骨の中に刻み込まれたように鮮明に浮かんできた。  
出来ることならこの頭蓋骨を開いてその記憶をがりがりと削り取ってしまいたかった。  
しかし、その道中に危惧していたその場面は現れなかった。  
もしかしたら見落としでもしたのではないかと思って、霧に覆われたその道を頻りに彷徨った。  
いくら歩き回っても薄暗い霧の中には、あちこちに入り乱れた足跡の他には何の痕跡も見当たらなかった。

パピルス、お前一体どこにいるんだ？

疲れ果てて、その道を探索するのを止めてウォーターフェルに入ったとき、パピルスの痕跡が見つかった。  
ウォーターフェルの玄関口の直前にある自分の持ち場に、塵に塗れた赤いスカーフがズタズタに破れた状態でぞんざいに掛けられていた。  
ケチャップで書かれた文字はここにもあった。

「プレゼント」

その文字の周りは悪趣味にも星の形で飾り付けられていた。

八つ裂きにしてもまだ足りないこのクソニンゲンが！

頭の中で何かが切れた。  
何かが壊れていく音がした。  
スカーフだった襤褸切れを拾い上げ、ホットランドのラボに移動した。

[newpage]  
* * *

ラボにはアルフィーとアンダインが居た。  
アンダインは存分に重武装をして真剣な声でアルフィーに何か言い、そんなアンダインを心配してアルフィーはその手をしっかりと握っていた。  
スノーフル、ニンゲンという言葉が飛び交っていることから、スノーフルで起きた惨事についての話をしていることが分かった。  
いきなりサンズが現れたので二人は会話を一旦止めたが、誰が来たのかを確認すると緊張を解した。  
アルフィーはサンズが握りしめている布を見ると、目を大きく見開き口を手で覆った。

「サ、サンズ、それってまさか…」

サンズは答える代わりに暗い目でアルフィーを一瞥すると、踵を返してふらふらと研究所に設置されている巨大なコンソールへと向かった。  
後ろからアルフィーとアンダインが何かを言っているようだったが、彼には届かなかった。  
全神経をコンソールにのみ傾けていたため、他のものは何も入ってこなかったのだ。  
サンズはアルフィーの許可を得ることなくコンソールを操作してスノーフルの映像の記録を探した。  
アルフィーはたどたどしく言った。

「あ、み、見ない方が、い、いいと思う…」

アルフィーは勝手にコンソールを操作しているサンズを止めようと手を伸ばしたが、とても止められるような雰囲気ではなかったので、躊躇いながら胸に手を当てて傍にいるアンダインを見詰めた。  
アンダインにもこれといった策は無かった。  
アンダインとアルフィー、その両者ともこのような時にどうすべきか分からなかった。  
それは病気に罹らないモンスターがこの地下世界で、自然死以外で友達、兄弟、家族を失うことは本当に稀なことだったからだ。  
アルフィーはアンダインに言った。

「ね、ねえ、止めた方が良いんじゃないかな…」

アンダインはアルフィーに向かって頷くと、サンズの肩を掴んだ。  
掴んだ手を通して震えが伝わってくる。  
アンダインが重く沈んだ調子で声を掛ける。

「止めろ、サンズ」

サンズはその制止に首を横に振って拒絶するばかりで、動く手は止めようとしなかった。  
サンズの暗く消えた瞳を前に、画面は頻りに移り変わっていたが、とうとうスノーフルとウォーターフェルの間の地域が映るとその画面で止まった。  
アンダインは唇を噛んだ。  
アンダインもアルフィーも、これからサンズが見ることになるものが分かった。  
すぐに映像が再生された。

凍えるような寒さのスノーフルの川が比較的暖かいウォーターフェルへ流れ込むその場所にはいつも濃い霧が立ち込めているが、その霧の中でどんなことが起きたのかを確かめることは十分に出来た。

ニンゲンが皆を殺して来たことを知っていながら、パピルスはニンゲンを見逃してやろうとした。  
両手を広げたパピルスに、ニンゲンはおもちゃのナイフを握ってゆっくりと近づいて行った。  
パピルスは慈愛に満ちた顔で笑って頷いた。  
ニンゲンとパピルスの距離があと四、五歩というところまで狭まった時、ニンゲンは突然パピルスに飛び掛かり押し倒した。  
その奇襲に何の防御もしていなかったパピルスは、そのまま重心を失って後ろに倒れた。  
倒れてぶつけた後頭部を擦るパピルスの胸倉に飛び乗ったニンゲンは、おもちゃのナイフを握る手を高く振り上げた。  
パピルスはその姿を見て目をギュッと閉じたが、すぐには塵になれなかった。  
ニンゲンはその凶器でパピルスを何度も…

映像を見て凍り付いているサンズの傍にいつの間にか近寄っていたアルフィーがその映像を止めた。  
アルフィーは自責の念を湛えた目でサンズを見詰めた。  
もっと早く映像を消しておくべきだった。  
だが、既に何が起きたかをサンズが把握するのに十分な時間が経った後だった。

サンズの持っているスカーフは、パピルスの死んだ後に引き裂かれたわけではなかった。  
ニンゲンは意図的にパピルスに苦しい死を与えた。  
それを彼が見るのを想定してのことだったのか。  
あるいはただの腹いせか。

もうこれ以上考えたくなかった。  
サンズは忽ち項垂れた。獣のような呻き声が漏れる。  
アンダインはそんな彼の肩をぎゅっと握った。

「サンズ」

弟を何度も失った兄はただ咽び泣くだけだった。

今回も止められなかった。  
今回はオレが殺したのも同然だった。  
もしニンゲンを止められてさえいれば。  
オレが覚えていることがバレてさえいなければ。  
あそこで眠ってさえいなければ…！

次第に咽び泣きに笑いが混ざり始めた。  
サンズは喘ぎながら泣いて嗤っていた。  
それは正常な笑いではなかった。  
周囲で骨が絶え間なく現れては消えてを繰り返す。  
青い魔法が使用者の意志とは関係なく暴発してアンダインとアルフィーのタマシイを締め付け始めた。  
二人はコントロールを失ったモンスターを初めて見た。  
しかもサンズがそうなるとは思ってもいなかった。  
スノーフルでのあの出来事が起こるまでは。  
アンダインは自分のタマシイを青く染めている魔法を力任せに振り解いた。  
使用者の意志が込められていないためか簡単に振り解くことが出来た。  
アンダインはサンズの肩を掴んで揺さぶる。

「サンズ？サンズ！大丈夫か？しっかりしろ、サンズ！」

アンダインはサンズを何度も呼んだ。  
それが功を奏したのか、サンズの震えはだんだんと治まり、明滅していた骨たちもすんなり消えた。  
青魔法も鎮まった。  
アンダインとアルフィーの不安を最もかきたてていたサンズの笑いも止んだ。  
サンズはゆっくりと顔を上げてアンダインに視線を向けた。

「サンズ、お前の目が…！」

その右目は赤く光り、左目は赤に縁どられた青い光を宿していた。  
サンズはその異様な目でアンダインとアルフィーににやりと笑ってみせた。  
最早、彼は正気とはいえなかった。

「へへへ…この時間軸は…最早オレには無意味な時間軸だ。  
二人とも、出来ることならオレとはもう会わずに済めばいいな」

彼が言ったことに対して二人の友人が疑問を抱いて何かを言う前に、サンズの背後にブラスターが複数体現れてラボを掻き消した。  
サンズのLOVEが上がった。  
その状況の何がそんなに可笑しいのか、サンズには笑えて堪らなかった。  
笑って、笑い続けた。  
笑い疲れても笑った。  
そうやって笑うサンズの目は空虚だった。  
それは彼の空っぽの心を映し出しているかのように。

ラボから聞こえた爆発音にホットランドを哨戒していたロイヤルガードの二人が武器を構えて「一体何事だ！」と叫んでラボに入ってきた。  
職務に忠実な行動だが、そうすべきではなかった。  
立ち込める塵の薄曇りから飛び出してきた骨に、その二人は塵となって一つに混じり合った。

[newpage]  
もうサンズに迷いなど無かった。  
クソニンゲンを止めることさえ出来れば、他のことはどうでも良かった。  
憚るものが何も無くなったサンズはラボから出た。  
ホットランドを歩き回って目に映るモンスターは全て殺した。  
隠れたモンスターは捜し出して殺した。

彼らの塵は噴き出す蒸気に舞い上がっては下りて、その光景はホットランドが一度も体験したことのない初雪のようだった。  
絶え間ない蒸気の流れのせいでスノーフルの雪とは違って積もらない雪だった。  
しかし、それを見て喜ぶモンスターは皆死んで一人も残ってはいなかったのだが。

崖の下から吹き上がる熱気が空中を浮遊していた塵をサンズに飛ばしてきた。  
視界を遮る塵を防ぐため、サンズはフードを目深に被ったが服に纏わり付く塵を払い落とすことは無かった。  
ただそのままにしておいた。  
このままで大丈夫だという気がした。  
目が覚めているのに夢の中で聞こえた暗い声が歌うように囁いた。

戻るには遠すぎるところまで来てしまった

怒りに何も見えなくなってしまったのか

明かり一つ無いのだから

戻る道を探し回るな

このどん底に何がある

さあ、行け

遥か遠くへ進んで、罪を犯せ

最善を尽くして破局へ走る

すべてのものが止まるまで

これ以上失うものなど何も無いのだから

サンズは、もうその声を否定しなかった。

[newpage]  
* * *

サンズはあてもなくホットランドを歩き回った。  
より多くのモンスターを殺して、より多くのLOVEを得るために。  
しかし、もう誰も来なかった。

…いや、誰も来ない訳ではなかった。  
今まで殺して来たモンスターの代わりに新しいものを見つけた。  
ニンゲンだった。  
塵に塗れた服を着たその姿は、自分と瓜二つのように見えた。  
サンズはもうその事実を否定しなかった。  
ニンゲンは彼を見て笑って嬉しそうに挨拶した。

「どこに行ったのかと思ってたけどここに居たんだな、サンズ？  
お前に聞きたいことがたくさんあってずっと捜しまわってた」

サンズは何も言わない。  
ニンゲンはその沈黙を物ともせずに続ける。

「最初はマジでムカついたけど、歩き回ってたら少しは落ち着いたよ。  
お前が自分もLOVEを上げたと言っていたのはどういうことかと思っていたが、ウォーターフェルでモンスターが足りなかった。  
で、今までこんなことは無かった。  
他のヤツがモンスターを殺したのは初めてだ。  
どんな気分だったよ？なあ？  
ああ、それと今まで会ったモンスターの中で変わったのは、残念なことにお前だけだった。  
まあ、まだ見つけてない連中やお前が殺した奴のなかにいる可能性もあるけど。  
まだアンダインとアルフィー、メタトンには会ってないけど、そいつらには会った？どうしてた？それから…」

ニンゲンはここまで来る間に知りたかったことをマシンガンのように捲し立てた。  
サンズはその全てに終始沈黙を貫いた。  
ニンゲンはむくれた顔で言った。

「何だよ、他人が尋ねたらそれに答えるのが筋だろ」  
「…どうしてオレがそんなことする必要がある？」  
「それは全然答えになってない。まあ、答えたくないならそれでも良いや。  
でも、これだけは教えてくれよ」

ニンゲンはくるりと回りながら尋ねる。

「プレゼントは気に入ってくれた？」

サンズは汚れた弟殺しに向かって笑ってやった。  
そしてすぐに数多の骨を呼び出してニンゲンに撃ち出した。  
この時サンズが飛ばした骨は今まで使っていた骨とは違っていた。  
先端が尖る様に折れたその形は、単純な骨というよりは骨で出来た槍と言った方が良かった。  
見た目は変わっていたが、ニンゲンはその攻撃を待ってましたと言わんばかりに身体を宙に翻して避けた。  
骨が続けて地面に突き刺さる。  
ニンゲンは意気揚々とした笑顔をサンズに向けた。

「三度目の正直ってやつさ、サンズ！」  
「はい、お終い」  
「え？」

ニンゲンの背後に現れた骨がその身体を射貫いていた。  
胸を裂いて飛び出した鋭い骨にはニンゲンの生温かい心臓が刺さっていた。  
新しい居場所を求めるその心臓は力なく脈打った。  
ニンゲンの身体がぶらりと垂れ下がった。  
そんな心臓を失ったニンゲンを見下ろしながらサンズは言った。

「へへへ、お前の“ハート”には響いたか？」

サンズは自分でもなかなかに良い出来だと思えるジョークを投げ掛けたが、屍は何も言わなかった。

時間は間違いなく戻った。

[newpage]  
* * *

時間が戻るとサンズは、ニンゲンが来るのを待つのではなく、その代わりに自分からニンゲンを捜しに行くことにした。  
ニンゲンがモンスターを捜すのではなく、モンスターがニンゲンを捜す。  
攻守が逆転したのだ。  
どこに行けば見つかるのか分からないので、ニンゲンが現れた方向を虱潰しに歩き回った。  
こっちから来たのだからこの辺りを捜せば見つかるだろう。  
単純だがこれほど確実な方法は無かった。

どれぐらい歩き回っただろうか、余裕げに散歩でもするように、組んだ手を後頭部に回して歩いていたニンゲンを見つけた。  
ニンゲンもサンズに気付いて、まさか自分のところに直接出向いてくるとは思っていなかったのか目を見開いて、一足遅れて戦闘態勢を整えようとあたふたとしていた。  
ニンゲンは、サンズの攻撃を避けたものの足を踏み外して溶岩の中に真っ逆さまに落ちていった。

[newpage]

時間が少し前に戻ると、サンズはニンゲンが落ちて死んだ場所に移動した。  
その場所を中心に捜し始める。  
今度は無残に崩れたラボの裏手だった。  
優れた勘と比類なき移動能力のおかげでサンズには意外にも追い討ちの才能があった。  
こんな形で知りたくはなかったが。  
サンズは骨を飛ばしてニンゲンが逃げる姿を楽しんだ。  
ニンゲンは残骸の後ろに隠れようとしたが、まだそれを行動には移せなかった。

[newpage]

サンズがニンゲンを捜すのにかかる時間はますます短くなっていった。  
広いところは広く、狭いところは狭い地下だが、歩けるところと言えば限られていた。  
ついに、サンズはニンゲンが“セーブポイント”と呼ぶ場所を見つけ出した。  
時間が戻るや否や、サンズは一息ついているニンゲンを見つけ、狂気に満ちた顔で明るく笑った。  
サンズの目が赤く光る。

「さあ、楽しもう。これから狂った時間を過ごそうぜ！」

ニンゲンはもう笑わなかった。


End file.
